Corazones y Mentes
by Betina C
Summary: Una especie de continuación, con nuevos personajes, mucha aventura y algo de sentimientos :') De lo dura y coartante que puede ser una dictadura y de cómo la unión hace la fuerza


***Simplemente escribo algo para esta gran serie, que fue muy corta, y requería algo de amor y sentimientos. La serie no me pertenece (una lástima pues si de mi dependiera, le habría hecho al menos dos temporadas mas, y los dos conejos se habrían echo pareja :'v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Corazones y Mentes I**

Disparos provenientes de todos lados en uno de los confines del universo. También enormes naves y animales antropomorfos luchando: un gato, dos liebres, una garza y una loba. Lo cierto, es que Zadavia también los había reclutado, pero para proteger otras áreas del universo. Sin embargo, ahora sus vidas corrían peligro.

Lograron destruir algunas naves, pero no era suficiente.

-Era una trampa...¡y caímos directamente en ella!- se quejó el gato llamado Galius, cuyos poderes consistían en volverse invisible y estirarse tanto como quisiera, igual que un chicle.

-¡Cállate, Galius!- exclamó la liebre llamada Hermy, protegiéndolo con sus campos de fuerza.

-Se suponía que esto era una simple extracción- se lamentó la otra liebre, un macho llamado Gregory- ¡hora de retirarnos!- demandó, pues el era el líder.

Entraron en la cueva de un asteroide para despistarlos. Greg, con sus ondas cerebrales, disparó a parte del cielo de la cueva para bloquear el paso a sus enemigos, pero no sirvió de mucho. Finalmente quedaron expuestos y a merced de las naves.

-¡Galius, Rita, vigilen los flancos izquierdo y derecho!- mandó Greg. Sus compañeros se dirigieron a donde decía. Y desprendieron con sus poderes roqueríos que cayeron sobre algunas naves. Pero las rocas caídas saltaron hacia todos lados y de ahí emergieron una especie de soldados con piel color púrpura. Estaban envueltos con una extraña flama de color plateado, la cual los hacía...indestructibles.

Atacaron a los héroes con un rayo de la flama, el cual traspasó el campo de fuerza creado por Hermy. Tuvieron que esconderse para atacar a los soldados, los cuales no paraban de avanzar hacia ellos.

-Es inútil, necesitamos más altura- dijo Galius, alzándose en vuelo con su traje espacial creado por la loba de nombre Laura.

-Voy contigo- dijo Hermy.

-Yo también- le secundó la garza Rita, y se alzaron los tres.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Greg, estaba seguro que eso era una mala idea.

-¡Debemos intentarlo, Greg!- exclamó Galius. Sin embargo, en cuanto este quedó al descubierto en pleno espacio, una de las naves le esperaba, apuntándole con una especie de turbina muy grande- Oh, oh- susurró, y de la turbina emanó la misma extraña flama plateada, que lo desintegró por completo.

-¡GALIUS!- gritaron desesperadas Rita y Hermy. Ya estaban al descubierto, por lo que la turbina las absorbió.

-¡NO!- gritó Greg, observando desde abajo. El y Laura volvieron a ser atacados- ¡Laura, necesitamos ayuda!¡Ve a buscar a Lexi, es nuestra única esperanza!- y es que desde ahí no podían contactar a Zadavia, no había señal.

-¡No!- se negó a dejarlo solo.

-¡Yo debo quedarme y cubrir tu escape, es nuestra única salida!- exclamó.

-¡No te dejaré solo!- insistió.

-¡¿Quién es el líder, Laura?!, ¡vete!- exigió. Y su compañera emprendió el vuelo. Gregory atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, formando un campo de protección con sus ondas que luego explotó debido al sobre-esfuerzo.

Laura vio eso con enorme desazón. Pero tenía una misión qué cumplir. Así que aceleró a velocidad luz.

* * *

-Te dije que no rotaras el monitor de seguridad de esa manera, sino en sentido inverso- regañaba Lexi al líder de los Loonatics que ya conocemos.

-Eso fue lo que hice- excusó Ace.

Los Loonatics estaban en el espacio, y Ace reparaba por fuera el mecanismo de la atalaya en la que permanecían en sus horas de trabajo, pues tener su base en Blanc podía ser peligroso. Lexi le dirigía desde el monitor de seguridad que llevaba consigo, pues ella estaba dentro de la nave de los Loonatics. Sin embargo, el monitor había quedado al revés, por lo tanto ambos se veían de cabeza.

-Claro que no.

-Espera, ¿no dijiste que estas cosas se movían al revés que en un planeta?- Lexi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Nunca dije eso- repuso ella mientras desviaba la mirada y se sentaba en la silla frente al monitor.

-Oh, si lo dijiste.

-Oigan, ¿quieren dejar de discutir?- de la nada llegó Pato, leyendo una historieta y comiéndose un plátano- parecen una pareja de casados.

Los dos conejos se quedaron callados, pero era evidente su vergüenza e incomodidad ante lo dicho por el impertinente Pato.

-Así está mejor- comentó Pato mientras se paseaba leyendo y comiendo. De pronto, la alarma se activó- ¿y ahora qué?

-Se aproxima un cometa rápidamente- dijo Lexi tecleando en una de las pantallas que mostraba a dicho cometa.

-¿Un meteoro?- preguntó Ace.

-No lo creo. Detecto una señal de luz. ¿Crees que sean intrusos?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- contestó Ace, y con su traje espacial se dirigió hacia el cometa que se dirigía en picada hacia un asteroide cercano.

-Traeré al Doc- dijo Pato alejándose rápidamente.

El "cometa" abrió un enorme y profundo cráter en el asteroide, y en medio de este había una figura.

-Oh, no- dijo Ace al acercarse.

La nave de los Loonatics se acercó al cráter y de ella salieron Lexi, Rev y Tech con sus trajes espaciales. Ace se acercaba caminando hacia la figura tendida en el cráter, y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el rostro para que despertara. La figura tenía aspecto de una loba antropomorfa y portaba un traje de cuerpo entero color oscuro, parecido a los Loonatics

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ace al ver que al fin abría los ojos. Mas la desconocida observó a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien, hasta que la encontró.

-Lexi...- miró a la sorprendida conejita al ver a una vieja amiga- lo atraparon...atraparon a Gregory- y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Laura!- exclamó Lexi acercándose preocupada y tomándola de la cabeza- ¿quién tiene a nuestro amigo, Laura?- no contestó, y todos miraban preocupados la escena.

-La conoces- comentó Ace.

-Una larga historia para la que no hay tiempo- volvió a dejar en el suelo la cabeza de su amiga- ocúpense de ella- y salió volando con su traje espacial, seguida de la mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Rev sin esperar respuesta, y luego se arrodilló junto a la herida. Tech también se acercó para comenzar a atenderla. Y Ace...bueno, el se quedó observando por mas tiempo a su amiga partir, con expresión seria e impenetrable.

-Estará bien, Ace- dijo Tech- y no creo que nos abandone por otro chico. Ahora, ven y ayúdanos por favor.

* * *

Laura estaba tendida en una camilla de la enfermería de la nave, y su ritmo cardíaco era estable. Todos los Loonatics, excepto Lexi, estaban a su alrededor.

-Por suerte para la lobita tenemos medicina canina en nuestro plan de salud- comentó Rev.

-La fisiología lobuna es muy similar a la mía- contestó Tech mientras la operaba a través de una pantalla.

-¿Y cuánto de esto es improvisación?- preguntó Ace sin dejar de observar a la herida. Tech lo miró.

-Preferiría no decirlo- y siguió con su trabajo. Los demás solo se miraron. Luego, Tech inyectó un líquido amarillo en el hombro de Laura, quien comenzó a reaccionar.

-Oh...-se quejó, y vio a Tech- lo sabía, he muerto...pero parece que estoy en el cielo...- creyó que la bata del Doc era una especie de manto.

-No, tranquila. Estás viva y coleando- la tranquilizó Tech.

-Pero, ¿tu qué er...?- y se dio cuenta de su bata blanca- ah...mis disculpas, confundí tu bata con un manto celestial y pensé que eras, no sé...un ángel o algo por el estilo.

-No te preocupes- dijo un avergonzado Tech que se rascaba la nuca.

-Vaya, vaya. Mas valdrá no dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, o nos llenaremos de cachorritos cuando menos se lo esperen- dijo Pato con picardía mientras Taz reía. Además, Laura era bastante guapa.

-¡PATO, CÁLLATE! ¡Ten algo de respeto por la amiga de Lexi!- le gritó Tech- se pondrá bien- informó a sus compañeros.

-Genial, ¿nos la quedamos?- consultó Rev.

Un rato mas tarde, Laura estaba sentada en la camilla para que Tech le cicatrizara las heridas con un extraño artefacto manual. Mientras, relataba lo sucedido.

-Se llaman la Legión del Tercer Ojo. Son fanáticos del planeta Kálador, e invadieron Rasphalt 7. Entonces Zadavia nos llamó. Misión simple, detener a su jefe Déspero e impedir su avance.

-¿Conocen a Zadavia?- preguntó Tech.

-No solo ustedes fueron reclutados por ella después de la caída del meteorito, solo que nos encargamos de otras cosas en el espacio. No nos juntó a todos porque no es fácil organizar a un grupo demasiado numeroso. Lexi estaba con nosotros al principio, pero luego la trasladó con ustedes pues cinco eramos suficientes, seis era demasiado. Ella se ofreció para ir con ustedes.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Pato.

-Volviendo al punto, está claro que no fue tan simple- dijo Ace.

-Subestimamos el poder de Déspero. Nada pudimos hacer. Tuve suerte de llegar aquí...perdí a mis buenos amigos- dijo con pesar y Rev puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Qué paso con ese chico, Gregory?- preguntó Rev.

-No estoy segura de lo que pasó. El fue quien ayudó a Lexi con sus poderes para que los controlara. Bueno, nos ayudó a todos.

-¿Eran amigos cercanos?- preguntó Ace.

-Creo que alguien tiene mucho interés en esa relación- dijo Pato. Ace lo miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué, acaso dije algo malo?- Laura sonrió con diversión.

-Muy cercanos. Lo que pasa es que ambos obtuvieron por casualidad los mismos poderes.

-Increíble- dijo Tech impresionado.

-¿Era la preferida del maestro?, ¡que bien!- dijo Pato. Ace hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo ante la extraña insinuación.

* * *

-No es una buena señal- dijo Lexi ante la escena de un crimen reciente- tuvo que ser algo muy poderoso para reducir a escombros una nave como esta.

Llegó ahí siguiendo el rastro dejado por Loba cuando esta viajaba a toda velocidad. De pronto, un dibujo echo recientemente en una de las partes de la nave se le apareció. Consistía en un triángulo invertido, y en la base de este un semicírculo oscuro, asimilando lo que parecía un ojo.

-Espero que hayas logrado sobrevivir Greg- en ese momento encontró nuevamente el rastro de su amigo tras el parpadeo de la luz rosada que emana de su mente; después de todo tienen los mismos poderes.

Luego de un rato llegó a un planeta echo desierto, que por suerte tenía oxígeno y podía respirar son el traje espacial. Se escondió entre las edificaciones que tenían y observó a los ciudadanos. Eran de color morado, con orejas puntiagudas y algo parecido a una aleta marina en el centro de la cabeza. Todos tenían una especie de arete, ya fuera en una oreja o en la aleta. También portaban una especie de túnica color piel.

Uno de ellos, no muy alto, corría velozmente de forma sospechosa con un morral a sus espaldas. Parecía huir, y es que era seguido por dos guardias que llevaban cada uno un cetro, y en su túnica portaban el símbolo ya descrito. Rápidamente fue acorralado.

Uno de ellos le empujó y el calló. Tomaron su morral y vertieron en el suelo sin delicadeza lo que había ahí. Libros.

-¿No les dije? Contrabando; sabes que la ley de Déspero prohíbe la lectura- y una extraña llamarada emanada del cetro del guardia quemó el libro.

-Esperando el perdón de Déspero, ese es su nombre. Déspero es el comienzo, Déspero es el fin- dijo quien huía con voz temblorosa y con las manos juntas, como rezando.

-Te equivocas, nosotros somos el fin- dijo el guardia acercando el cetro herviente al rostro del contrabandista.

-Dictadura- susurró Lexi, quien observaba todo. Decidió intervenir- ¿es que no podemos llevarnos bien?- reclamó Lexi, y luego les disparó con sus ondas cerebrales- ¿es todo lo que tienen que decir?- retó a los guardias tendidos en el suelo.

-Déspero, sálvanos- dijeron a la vez.

-No esta vez. Buenas noches- y los noqueó con su poder- Dame información- pidió al contrabandista.

-¡Déspero, perdóname!- exclamó mientras huía.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Lexi, mas fue inútil. Y lo peor es que todos la observaban sorprendidos y murmuraban con miedo. Escándalo público, estaba llamando demasiado la atención- Oh, buen trabajo Lexi Bunny. No necesito esta clase de atención- y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Laura estaba sentada en la camilla con gesto pensativo.

-No podemos localizar a Lexi- dijo Tech acercándose.

-No me sorprende. Kálanor está en los confines de la galaxia. El peor lugar donde pudo perderse Gregory- dijo triste.

-Si es que sigue vivo- comentó Taz preocupado.

-La última vez que lo vi lo estaba. Pero ahora no sé...

-Lexi no puede enfrentarse a ese Déspero sola- determinó Ace- ¿puedes llevarnos a Kálanor?

-Ya estoy bien- asintió Loba- y de nuevo, gracias Doc- sonrió a Tech.

-No hay problema- sonrió Tech- por cierto, ¿cuáles son tus poderes?

-Puedo volar, respirar sin necesidad de oxígeno y emitir un grito de Hetz muy altos que pueden destruir y ensordecer- agregó- aunque...también solía ser la "cerebrito" del grupo, creando nuevos artefactos para mi y mis compañeros a cada momento.

-¿No les suena familiar?, nuestro Doc es igual. Bueno, solo en lo último- comentó Pato.

-¡Increíble!, oye, ¿puedes enseñarme a dirigir esta súper genial nave?, supongo que tu la construiste- dijo Laura entusiasmada- y así vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos.

-Con mucho gusto. Por aquí, por favor- y salieron los dos juntos, olvidándose de todos los demás.

-Dudo que este sea el mejor momento para flirtear- comentó Ace.

-Ay, Ace, déjalos. ¿Habías visto a ese coyote tan feliz alguna vez?, yo no. Cuando tu alma encuentra a su alma gemela, el resto del mundo no importa, desaparece, y morirías feliz- dijo Pato con mucho sentimiento- Y no por eso van a dejar de ser de gran utilidad. Además, no está bien querer privar a los demás de aquello que aún no has podido obtener. Eso es egoísmo- le reprochó.

-Pato, no sé a que te refieres con eso último que dijiste- dijo Ace.

-Bueno Ace, has estado intranquilo desde la partida de Lexi, y estoy seguro de que no temes solo por su vida, sino que también por ese "amiguito" de Lexi, cuyo nombre ya te está fastidiando. Pero tranquilo, ya la traeremos de regreso, y cuando eso suceda podrás flirtear con ella todo lo que quieras...- no parecía que Rev fuera a detenerse pronto.

-Cierra- Ace encerró su mano alrededor del pico de Rev- el pico. Lo único que importa ahora es traer devuelta a Lexi. Loonatics, ¡a volar!

* * *

Lexi se había conseguido una túnica con capucha metálica para pasar de incógnito. Observó un alto edifico que parecía ser el mas importante del lugar; después de todo, tenía tallado el símbolo del triángulo con el ojo. Decidió acercarse.

Junto a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del edificio, había una puerta. Lexi se acercó y sus orejas se iluminaron. Quiso entrar, pero...

-¿Qué buscas?- le preguntó uno de los hombres púrpura.

-Nada que te interese- contestó Lexi con cierta arrogancia.

-Me interesa si quieres entrar donde está Gregory.

-¿Conoces a Gregory?- preguntó interesada.

-Soy Radoko, su amigo, pero no te conozco. Creo que debes irte- y puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Lexi inventa una excusa

-Estoy cumpliendo una misión de Déspero- Radoko la miró sorprendido- así que si quieres evitar problemas...

-Por supuesto. Disculpe señorita- y se alejó corriendo. Lexi sonrió.

-Hay que usar la astucia, Greg. Siempre tuviste razón- y entró al lugar.

Era mas amplio de lo que parecía, como una pequeña morada. Y al fondo había una cama vacía. El rastro de poderes la había llevado hasta ahí, pero faltaba Greg.

-Greg, ¿dónde estás?- susurró. En ese momento, una potente descarga llegó a su espalda. Gritó y quedó inconsciente. Detrás de su cuerpo tendido, dos guardias de Déspero la observaban con sus cetros en mano.

* * *

Una larga y estrecha puerta con el símbolo de Déspero tallado se abrió, e ingresaron los dos guardias que atraparon a Lexy. La llevaban de los brazos, arrastrando el resto del cuerpo pues seguía inconsciente.

Ahí había bastante público, y al fondo, un altar.

Llegaron ante uno de los seres morados que levitaba en posición de meditación en el altar que había al fondo de la sala. Les daba la espalda, y en ese momento se volvió. Tenía una diferencia: un tercer ojo en la frente. Y sonrió con malicia.

En cuanto llegaron ante el, los guardias soltaron sin delicadeza el cuerpo de Lexi, quien se despertó por el golpe.

-Otro antropomorfo Loonatic. Esto se está volviendo monótono. Pero sé bien que no es tu culpa, que tu solo seguías las órdenes de tu amo- Lexi se incorporó, y los guardias volvieron a sujetarla.

-Déspero, supongo.

-Déspero es todo- dijeron todos los presentes, exceptuando a Lexi y al viejo tres ojos.

-Y con un grupo de apoyo además- se mofó Lexi.

-A los guardianes les conviene hacerse a un lado. Surge un nuevo orden en el universo. Cuya historia se escribe con fuego, y la sangre de quienes se opongan- alzó una mano y la empuñó- te sugiero que te unas a mi- dijo mientras se acercaba a la prisionera.

-No sé lo que vendes, pero no quiero comprarlo- dijo con audacia.

-Tus deseos son irrelevantes- aclaró- la única voluntad que importa es la mía; la única voz genuina de Paitar, la cual me fue otorgada desde tiempos inmemoriales...

 _Flash Back:_

 _Yo era un simple campesino desterrado del pueblo por mi deformidad (el tercer ojo). Solo y desesperado, vagué por el desierto, guiado por la invisible mano del destino. Fue al ser atacado por una pandilla de ladrones dispuestos a quitarme lo poco y nada que poseía, que se me reveló la verdad suprema. Antes de que los ladrones pudieran huir, que la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, y se alzó una llama ardiente que destruyó a mis atacantes..._

 _Pero yo me salvé. Mi tercer ojo se abrió, y la llama me habló con una voz que solo yo podía oír. Me habló de una época en que Kálanor se convertiría en un paraíso. Paitar me concedió el honor de guiar a los míos a la grandeza y extender su luz a toda la galaxia._

-Mmm, tu historia es bastante increíble.

-Dudas de mi palabra. ¡Observa la llama de Paitar!- apuntó con su mano extendida una puerta que se abría, tras la cual había una poderosa y grandiosa llama.

-Encendiste una hoguera; ¿con eso quieres impresionarme?- se mofó Lexi.

-No eres el primer escéptico- se iluminó su tercer ojo- y no serás el último- los guardias blandieron sus cetros para atacar a Lexi, pero ella los noqueó con sus ondas cerebrales. Luego se acercó amenazante a Déspero.

-¡Abre tus ojos y podrás ver!- exclamó Déspero disparando una ráfaga con su tercer ojo, y Lexi hizo lo mismo con sus ondas. Pero la conejita estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse con su ataque.

-¡Siente el poder de mi rabia!- exclamó Déspero, y Lexi ya sudaba por el esfuerzo.

-¡Siente el poder mi odio!- Déspero la estaba doblegando, y ella tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para seguir con el ataque. Finalmente el ataque de Déspero la alcanzó y la hizo caer en el suelo con pesadez.

-¿Ves lo inútil que es resistirse?- se acercaba. Lexi quiso volver a atacarlo con las pocas energías que le quedaban y el le envió otra descarga de su ojo. La hizo recorrer algunos metros hacia atrás, quedando a los pies de una liebre blanca antropomorfa que la miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Sacerdotisa, arrójala a las llamas- mandó Déspero.

Lexi vio sorprendida a la liebre: _¡Hermy!_ pensó, compañera de Laura y Greg. Hermy la golpeó con una vara que llevaba y luego la tomó, se acercó y la arrojó a las llamas de Paitar. Y Lexi gritó mientras la liebre observaba.

* * *

-Atención, aumentar a veinte mega-ciclos- dijo un kalanoriano que trabajaba junto a Radoko en unas extrañas máquinas que se conectaban a una fuente de poder que traía lo que fuera que arrojaran a las llamas de Paitar. El cuerpo de Lexi fue visible, pero aún no estaba a salvo.

-¡La perderemos!- exclamó Radoko.

-Cambiar a energía auxiliar, ¡ahora!- le dijo su amigo. Radoko obedeció, pero los niveles no ascendían hasta el punto necesario.

-No funciona- su compañero golpeó con el puño la pantalla de niveles, y estos ascendieron.

-Con eso bastará- dijo con suficiencia.

Y finalmente Lexi cayó en la habitación sana y salva.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué es esto?- observó alrededor, y finalmente vio a los dos kalanorianos.

-Bienvenida a la resistencia, compañera- dijo el compañero de Radoko- mi nombre es Schifflet. A Radoko ya lo conoces- este asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Debí adivinarlo. Siempre hay una resistencia, ¿no?

-Siempre que hay opresión, debe haber resistencia. Algo así dice el dicho- dijo con amabilidad.

-Gracias. Pero ahora, ¿por qué estoy viva?

-Te salvaste gracias a nuestro transportador de materia- contestó Schiffler.

-¿Tienen un transportador?- Schiffler se lo mostró- vaya, el Doc sería el más feliz con ese artefacto. Y tal vez Laura también- comentó recordando a sus amigos.

-Algo rudimentario, pero ha salvado a muchos.

-Y fue lo mejor que pudimos conseguir en tan poco tiempo- dijo la voz de Hermy, que se acercaba con su vestuario de sacerdotisa, que parecía un bikini de metal, con varios collares en cada brazo y una delgada túnica que colgaba de su cintura.

-Hermy...-dijo feliz Lexi. Las amigas se abrazaron, pero en cuanto se separaron, Hermy le jaló una de las orejas.

-¡Ay!- Lexi se frotaba la orejita- también me alegra verte.

-Casi lo echas a perder todo- dijo su amiga.

-Vamos Hermy, no seas tan cruel con Lexi, arriesgó su vida para venir a salvarnos- dijo la voz de otra liebre, macho y de pelaje castaño que llevaba su traje negro de héroe.

-¡Greg!- exclamó feliz la conejita, y corrió a abrazarlo- me alegra que estén bien- lo soltó. Los kalanorianos decidieron dejarlos a solas.

-Y tu tienes suerte de seguir con vida- dijo con diversión Hermy.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó Lexi.

-Rita trabaja en un plan para acabar con Déspero; creímos que había muerto, pero solo fue transportada dentro de la nave como prisionera. También creímos perder a Hermy, pero hicieron los mismo con ella, y Galius...a el si lo perdimos- dijo Greg con pesar.

-Oh...- dijo Lexi triste.

-Yo pude escapar, y ellos me ayudan a reunir información. Como verás, Hermy hace trabajo encubierto.

-¿Por qué perdí tu rastro en el pueblo?- consultó Lexi.

-Porque era peligroso, te descubrirían y todos caeríamos.

-Es verdad- reconoció Lexi- y bien, ¿qué trama Déspero?

-Una gran guerra de conquista. Rasphalt 7 fue solo una prueba para el, no sé cuando comienza la verdadera campaña- contestó Hermy.

-La próxima vez deberías llamar antes, para evitar problemas- dijo Greg. Luego sonrió- ¿has dejado de roncar?

-¡Nunca he roncado!- contestó Lexi molesta. Hermy giró los ojos con fastidio.

-Basta Greg, tal vez algún novio o pretendiente esté esperando por Lexi- dijo intentando ocultar su fastidio.

-Yo no lo veo por aquí- dijo Greg con diversión.

-Nadie me espera- dijo Lexi sonriendo.

-¿Pues qué tipo de compañeros tienes, acaso son sordos y ciegos?- dijo incrédulo.

-No, solo que la mayoría son de otra especie y tienen mejor gusto que tu- dijo Lexi sonriendo. Hermy resopló y prefirió marcharse para buscar a Rita y que saludara a Lexi.

-Me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos, pero ya sabes...

-El deber llama- finalizó Lexi.

-El deber llama- repitió su amigo- tal vez debieras acompañar a Hermy como sacerdotisa- poniéndose serio.

-¿Y ponerme ese...bikini de metal?- dijo Lexi incrédula- No lo...- Greg puso su dedo sobre los labios de Lexi y le dio un beso casto que duró unos cinco segundos.

-Te verías bien con ese bikini de metal.

-Amm...- reaccionó un segundo después, algo avergonzada- está bien, tu mandas- agradeció mas que nunca la interrupción de Hermy y Rita.

-¡Lexi!- exclamó Rita, una garza antropomorfa, con su sonrisa afable pero tranquila.

-¡Rita!- se abrazaron con fuerza. Greg las observaba sonriente.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, Lexi y Hermy observaban, una junto a la otra y vestidas como sacerdotisas, la ceremonia de Déspero ante la llama de Paitar.

-Antigua llama de Paitar, el momento ha llegado. Transmíteme tus poderes para que pueda hacer tu voluntad- y la flama se alzó. Alrededor de esta estaban los soldados de Déspero- Juntos transformaremos Kálanor en un paraíso, y extenderemos tu luz por todo el universo- la flama de Paitar envolvió a Déspero, y laschicas observaban sin poder creer lo que veían- Comienza ahora.

-Larga vida a Déspero- dijeron todos los presentes- Déspero es el comienzo. Déspero es el fin. Déspero es todo- alzaban una mano hacia la llama.

-Prepárense para recibir el don de Paitar. Abran sus almas a la voluntad de la llama- pronto, todos los soldados de Déspero estuvieron envueltos con parte de la llama, como si pertenecieran a ella. Y se elevaron por los cielos. Eran cientos, quizás miles que se dirigían a conquistar todo el cosmos.

-¡Vayan! ¡La conquista comienza ahora!- exclamó Déspero.

Las chicas se miraron asustadas. Esto no podía ser bueno.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por su atención. Feliz Navidad.**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
